


Busted

by ReaderOfFics817



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderOfFics817/pseuds/ReaderOfFics817
Summary: They're together and keeping it on the DL.. Eventually everyone's gotta figure it out. Randomness and these stories always entertain me.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 51
Kudos: 274





	1. Secrets, Secrets, Are So Fun

It had happened accidentally, explosively, and impulsively; but looking back it had been an inevitability, like the path of fate had already been drawn for them; every moment, glance, and interaction had been leading to this point. Lucy Chen stirred, feeling the LA sunshine on her face, a cool breeze coming through the window next to where she had slept. As her senses returned, she felt a heavy weight across her abdomen and leg, reminding her that last night was not one of the many dreams that had plagued her sleep over the past few months; it was in-fact, reality. She was in Tim Bradford’s bed, wrapped tightly against his chest, legs intertwined, completely and utterly content. She breathed in the remnants of his cologne, a smell she only had experienced touches of previously, he smelled like vanilla and something else she could only describe as man, but in a good way, the way that warmed you straight to your core. 

He must have felt her stir, as he too started to return to the world. Images of the last evening flashed into his mind as he pulled her closer: Lucy showing up at his door angry as all get out about some trivial fight they had gotten into at work a few hours prior, he had been harder on her recently even though she wasn’t his rookie anymore, trying to distance himself from the inevitability that last night was finally admitting to himself that he had it bad for Lucy and she, as always, called him out on his bullshit. If you asked him what she had even said, he wouldn’t know; she was mesmerizing, full of a fire that continued to keep him on his toes even a year later, but at the same time, the perfect calm to his storm and vice versa, and that was exactly how he had responded to her yelling, a simple confession of love, leading to where they were now. 

“Morning” he smiled into her neck, kissing the pulse point under her ear that he had discovered as he had explored her just a few hours prior. 

“Mhmm” she responded, her voice still heavy will sleep as he reacquainted himself with her. They made love again that morning, but this time, it was soft and gentle. There was no haste, it was slow, a promise of time they hadn’t known was available last evening; there was no question of intention, just the knowledge that they were both in this and committed for as long as the fates would allow. They had whispered each others names, traced each others scars, and came in a way neither thought was possible, together and intensely, as they did everything else. 

Continuing to trace the outline of her hip, unable to not touch her, feeling like if he stopped this wouldn’t be real, they laid like that until Kojo decided enough was enough, it was time for a walk. “Ok, ok, I get it” Tim laughed as Kojo jumped on the bed, carrying his leach in his mouth, “why don’t I take him for a quick walk and then we’ll find some food?” Lucy nodded in approval as he pulled on his discarded sweatpants from the night before.   
_________________

“So, I was thinking…” Lucy looked up from her pancakes, “maybe we should keep this on the down low for awhile? I only just graduated rookie year…” she started rambling. 

“Lucy —“, he interrupted her, “I’m ok with that and agree it would be better for both our careers, even just for a few months. Anyway, it could be fun sneaking around.” His eyes twinkled with mischief. “However, you have a roommate, what do you want to tell him?”

“I’ll just tell him I’m seeing someone and I’m not ready for him to meet anyone yet, that should hold him off for a little. He’s at Sterling’s all the time anyway, he might not even notice.” 

“Pretty sure, he’s already noticed; your phone has been buzzing for an hour,” he laughed, “So, what’s my fake name?” 

“Uh - I don’t know, do you have to have a fake name?” 

“First rule of undercover, Boot; know your story.” Tim smiled using his T.O. voice. 

“How about…. Brad? You know, for Brad-ford” Lucy laughed pouring more coffee for herself. 

“I think Brad..” He walked over to her, gently spinning her to face him, “wants to take Lucy back to bed” he kissed her as he lifted her small frame, causing her to let out a squeal, carrying her back to his room.   
________

By 4 pm on Sunday, Lucy decided she should probably go home before Jackson sent a search party after her. Her texts the day before had held him off, but she had promised to watch the new Bachelor episode with him that night. That, and she needed to do laundry and go food shopping for the week. They knew they would have to kind of go with the flow for when they could spend nights together, but had decided Wednesday she would come stay with him, figuring at least one night Jackson would be gone and he cold come to her. Thankfully, their first test in keeping their relationship a secret wouldn’t be until Friday night, when they were all going out for Angela’s birthday. 

“I have pizza!” Lucy came through the door of her apartment to find Jackson popping open their favorite wine and finding their Bachelor episode on Hulu. 

“Sit, talk, who’s the guy?!” Jackson questioned handing her a glass of wine. He was happy for his friend, she had pretty much put off dating since the whole Caleb fiasco, only having a brief fling with that fire fighter, which had only amounted to dinner. 

They spent the evening talking, Lucy telling him all about ‘Brad’; though she wasn’t telling the whole truth it was nice to have someone she could share this with. He told her stories about his weekend with Sterling, and they ended the night gossiping about the Bachelor contestants. Lucy’s phone dinged, snapping them out of their reality tv show world; picking it up Lucy smiled, reading her incoming text, “You wore me out, I’m heading to bed, sweet dreams and I’ll see you tomorrow ;)” 

“Is that him? What’d he say?” Jackson tried to see her phone. 

Lucy quickly pulled the phone out of his view…this was going to be harder than she thought. “Just goodnight,” she laughed, “which is probably a good point, it’s almost 11 pm and we have work tomorrow,” she stood starting to pick up their glasses. 

“You should bring him on Friday!” 

“Uh, I - I don’t know if I’m ready for him to meet everyone yet, you know? It’s so new and with the whole Caleb situation, I just kind of want to take it slow, see where it leads.” Lucy made up some excuse. 

“Take it slow? Didn’t you spend the entire weekend in his bed?” Jackson smirked. 

“Haha very funny, but you know what I mean” Lucy gestured. 

“Yeah, yeah I do - but Lucy, I’m happy for you, and I hope he makes you happy, you deserve that.” 

“Oh, he does” she smirked, “he made me happy seven times.” Laughing she ran off to her room, “Goodnight Jackson!” 

Lucy curled up under her blankets and pulled out her phone, “Old man ;P Wish you were here.” She responded, quickly seeing the “…” appear as he wrote back. 

“Love you” She swears she will never get over having conversations like this with him, that a simple phrase can set her nerves on fire, causing the exciting fluttering in her abdomen that is new love. She felt lucky that she got to see this side of TIm, a side others had thought was gone. 

“Love you, too”


	2. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Lucy have their first test as a secret couple when they go out with everyone for Angela's birthday.

Well, it was Friday; week one had gone by without a hitch, but tonight…tonight alcohol was involved, and they weren’t going to be in the structured environment of the station. They were going to be at a bar, with all their friends, and were most definitely hoping they could somehow sneak off to spend the night together without anyone noticing. 

Arriving at the bar, Lucy and Jackson first made their rounds, greeting other cops that had come to make an appearance and found Angela to wish her a happy birthday, before beelining it for the drinks. That’s when she spotted him at a table, chatting with Wes, “Oh - hey there’s Tim and Wes, why don’t we go sit” she headed over with Jackson, quickly sliding in first so she was seated next to Tim in the big corner booth they had claimed. 

“Hey, Boot! West” Tim tried to greet her as he would have before, nodding a hello to Jackson, but quietly slid his hand over her knee. They all sat comfortably talking about various topics, Nyla, Nolan and Grace joining as well. The men had started talking about craft beers when Angela slid in to the booth. 

“Lucy! I wanna set you up with my friend!” 

“What? Why?” Lucy stuttered as she felt Tim’s grip tighten slightly on her leg. First test. 

“Because he’s hot, you’re hot, you need some action, and a date to my wedding. I can vouch for him.” Angela laughed, obviously enjoying her birthday party, trying to play match maker. 

“She’s already getting some action.” Jackson laughed as Tim and Nolan choked on their beers.

“Jackson!” Lucy blushed, knowing that his loose lips only had to do with the multiple Long Island Iced Teas he had already consumed. 

“Oh my god! Why didn’t you tell me? Who is he? Is he hot?” Angela questioned. Her and Lucy had become pretty close lately, her and Nyla kind of taking her under their wing of female cops. This would be something she would normally have shared with them if a. They had hung out since it happened and b. It wasn’t Angela’s close friend Tim Bradford that she was sleeping with. 

“Yeah, Lucy! When are you gonna let us meet this ‘best sex you’ve ever had’ guy?” Jackson giggled causing Tim to shove his drink in his mouth trying not to laugh and smile that that was what Lucy decided to tell her friend. Granted, he had the same sentiment; for him, sex had always been fun, he’s a guy for goodness sakes, but the other parts of it that he had never cared for as much, were now just as thrilling; every touch, every kiss sent fireworks off throughout him; it was intimate and personal in a way he never had been with anyone else, even Isabel. 

“JACKSON!” She turned even redder, taking his drink away, “No more for you!”

Thankfully, at that moment they were interrupted by the arrival of Angela’s birthday cake and the DJ kicking off the dancing for the evening. “Alright, next rounds on me” Tim got up as they started cutting the cake. 

“I’ll help” Lucy followed him to the bar, him guiding her with his hand on her lower back; thankfully, little actions like that had slowly started happening over the last few months so no one paid attention. 

“Sooo,” Tim paused as they approached the bar with one of the biggest grins she’s seen to date, “best you’ve ever had huh?” 

“I may have said that.” Lucy tried to avoid eye contact, “but don’t let it go to your head Officer Bradford.” She blatantly flirted with him now that they were out of sight of anyone they knew, saying his name in a way she knew would set him off. 

“Let’s get out of here,” he whispered, eyes darkening. 

“Not yet, it’s too early. They’ll think somethings up.” She grabbed the round of drinks from the bartender. 

“Hey,” he stopped her before they made it back to their friends, “you’re the best I’ve ever had too”. He walked past her, turning to look at her and wink, before placing the tray on the table as everyone sat back with their now full drinks.

Sliding back in to their respective seats, his hand resumed it’s previous position on her knee, but slowly he started trailing circles higher and higher up her inner thigh. Reaching under the table, she grasped his hand, giving him a warning look. Lucy took out her phone to distract herself briefly from the warmth that was pooling between her thighs from his simple touch; Jesus, she thought, this sneaking around thing is going to be the end of her. 

“Lover boy texting you? What’s he saying?” Angela smirked, wanting to know more about this mystery man, “Invite him to my wedding!” 

“Your wedding is in six months.” Lucy laughed, “speaking of, how goes planning?” 

“No changing the subject, Chen. What’s his name?” 

“…Brad.” 

“Brad…what?”

“Uh… Brad…T- Timmons” she quickly came up with a last name, as Tim yet again, choked on his beer. If any of these people are good detectives, they will figure that out without a second thought. 

“Tim, you having trouble swallowing tonight or something? Jesus.” Angela smacked her friend on the back. “Anyway, I want to know all about this guy, like is he hot? Well endowed?” She laughed, enjoying making Chen uncomfortable as she put her hands up, slowly pulling them apart, “say when, Chen!”

“Oh my god, Lopez, stop. I personally do not want to know the answer to that question.” Tim pulled her hands away. Mostly he didn’t think his friend should have that kind of information about him; thankfully it was dark and no one saw the slight blush on Tim’s cheeks. 

“Ugh, you’re no fun. Be happy for your old Boot, Tim. Nothing like getting laid to relieve the stress of the week.” She continued laughing, kissing Wes. 

“Not going to argue with you there,” Tim laughed, “But some things are need to know and this is not one of them.” 

“Fine; when Officer Prude-Bradford isn’t around, I want ALL the details. He’s just jealous he’s not getting any.” She pointed at her friend indicating she wouldn’t forget this conversation. 

“I’m getting plenty, thank you Angela.” Tim rolled his eyes. 

“Oh really?” She turned her attention to Tim. Even more interesting, “with who?”

“You know what, let’s go dance” Lucy tried to change the subject pulling Angela to the dance floor. 

“Finally!!” Jackson yelled following his old T.O and Lucy immediately singing along to whatever song was blasting in the background.

____ 

Lucy pulled her phone out after a solid hour of dancing, quickly texting Tim, “Stop staring, weirdo” 

She watched him pull his phone out and laugh, quickly writing back. “Impossible” he wrote. She looked at him as he nodded towards the secluded section of the bar, near the bathrooms. 

Five minutes later he pulled her into a dark corner, out of the prying eyes of their friends, letting the stress of the week pour out of them; they hadn’t been together since Wednesday, as Sterling was away for a trip, so Jackson was home. “I want to take you home,” he whispered. 

“I want you to take me home,” she whispered back. 

“Follow my lead.” He grabbed her hand pulling her back towards their friends, dropping it before they were in view. “Angela, Jackson! I’m gonna head home, Kojo has been alone all day, Lucy said she’s tired so I’m gonna drop her off on the way - you good to get home Jackson?” He asked, already knowing the answer since Lucy had said Sterling was back in town. 

“Sterling’s picking me up in 30! I’m good! See ya!”

“Wow, that was easy.” Lucy laughed walking out the door with Tim, heading home to finally be together after a long week.

On the short ride home, Lucy had somehow managed to fall asleep on Tim’s shoulder, “Lucy, babe, wake up” he whispered. 

“Mmmm” she tried to snuggle closer to him. 

“We’re home, just gotta get inside and you can sleep all you want.” He chuckled, she was adorable, which she would totally find offensive if he told her, but at this moment, that was the only way he could describe her. He got her inside, helping her change into sweats and one of his old academy t-shirts, pulling her to him as he curled up behind her in his big bed, wrapping his arm around her small torso, “Goodnight Lucy” 

“Sorry” she whispered. 

“For what?” 

“I told you to take me home” 

“And I did, Luce; I’m just as happy like this, you’re here, that’s what I wanted.” He kissed her shoulder as they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Monica and Chandler in Friends -- loosely, but still. ;P


	3. Mommy Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim's mom shows up for brunch, which Tim had long forgotten about

Domestic behaviors happened quick for Lucy and Tim; like they knew all the other stuff already - their history, fears, hopes, and life views, so it was the little things that were exciting, like sharing the sink to brush their teeth on a Saturday morning. That’s how they ended up in their current situation, Tim pressing her against the wall of the shower, both covered in suds, just enjoying the little things. Tim long forgetting the feeling that he was supposed to do something today, he just couldn’t remember what. That was at least, until they heard the doorbell and the front door opening. 

“Was that the front door?” Lucy paused. 

“Shiiit,” Tim sighed leaning his head against the shower, still with Lucy pressed underneath him, “that’s what I was forgetting…. Ready to meet my mom?” He laughed. 

“LIKE THIS?” She pointed to her naked frame as they heard footsteps walking down the hall. 

“Tim! Did you forget about brunch? God it’s almost 11 am, since when do you get ready this late? Are you sick sweetie?” She knocked on the bathroom door, “Hope you don’t mind, I let myself in, my grand baby wanted to see me!” She diverted her attention to Kojo. 

“Be right out Mom!” He yelled turning back to Lucy, “I — uh —“ Tim suddenly realized - his Mom, after almost 37 years of life, had just caught him going at it with a girl in the shower. If that doesn’t scream something out of nightmares, he wasn’t sure what did. 

“Oh, now you’re realizing the state we’re in? We don’t even have clothes in here. Oh my GOD” Lucy whispered frantically looking for a towel large enough to leave something to the imagination. 

“I mean, I was rather focused on other things when she let herself in.” He quickly spoke back trying to keep his voice low, but failing. 

“Tim, who are you talking — ooohhhhh” Eileen Bradford paused seeing the two sets of shoes by the door, “I didn’t know you were seeing anyone, Honey; maybe I should leave you to it, I’m not getting any younger for actual grand children you know!” She laughed trying to make light of the situation. 

“MOM!” Tim yelled, blushing, “sorry, she uh” 

“It’s okay Tim… my mother asks me that weekly. Anyway, I met your Mom once briefly, I think she liked me.” 

“You did?” He asked, as she shrugged it off. It had been a quick meeting, on her first day as a rookie after he had been shot. 

“Briefly after you were shot; You coming?” She smiled climbing out of the shower. 

“I - uh - need a minute” he laughed, gesturing that his body hadn’t necessarily caught up with the fact that their morning rendezvous was coming to a premature end. 

As she exited grabbing a towel he turned the dial to cold, punching the wall in shock, causing Lucy to chuckle., “Don’t worry, we’ll finish this later”

“Not helping!” He called after her. 

He joined her shortly in his room, quickly changing into jeans and a t-shirt. Him stealing one last kiss before taking her hand and walking them both in to the living room. 

“Good morning, Mother!” Tim walked in trying to act overly casual.

“Tim, I’m so sorry - I didn’t mean to impose and I’m sorry, I know you’re a grown man, and grown men have nee-,” Eileen tried to come up with some sort of frantic apology. 

“Oh my god, don’t finish that sentence.” Tim grabbed his forehead cutting her off, “Let’s just pretend that interaction never happened,” he was now officially beet red, having flash backs to high school getting caught making out in the back of his car with his girlfriend of the week.

“Hi, Mrs. Bradford.” Lucy awkwardly waved from where she stood next to Tim. 

“Lucy! Is that you dear? Oh it’s so good to see you! Are you two? I wondered you know, Tim talks about you all the time. Oh this is wonderful! You must come to brunch!” Eileen rambled. She had a feeling over the last few months that there was something there; somehow the topic of Lucy came up quite frequently in their phone conversations. She had continued to hold out hope that her son would find someone after Isabel did a number on him; though she didn’t know exactly what was going on here, she knew her son; he wouldn’t be sleeping with a coworker, especially someone he trained, without it being worth the risk.

“Mom, can we not scare this one away, please?” Tim joked, knowing Lucy wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Timothy, if you didn’t scare her away yourself with your smug attitude and, rumor has it, militant-like approach to work, I’m a walk in the park.” 

“Ooooh, burn!” Lucy laughed, “The woman isn’t wrong” she turned to Tim. 

“Oh, I definitely won’t be scaring this one away.” She winked at Lucy, “Let’s go to brunch, shall we? Tim will drive, we can have mimosas!” 

Tim followed the two out the door, shaking his head. As much as he prided himself on being in control of almost all situations, he knew he was at the mercy of whatever either of the two women in his life wanted; so, bottomless mimosas it was. By the time they finished their food, both women were gossiping like a bunch of teenagers, laughing over some reality television show; Tim just sitting back and enjoying the show, arm around Lucy’s chair, gently stroking her arm. He could most definitely get used to this. 

“Soo, how did this come about? Last I heard he was training you.” Eileen asked pointing between the two of them, feeling some liquid courage - time to ask the fun questions. 

“You know, I don’t even know,” Lucy laughed, “I went over there to yell at him for being an asshole all week to - “ she paused blushing, “Actually, really how did you manage that?” She turned to Tim, who just shrugged, smiling smugly. 

“I have a way with words?” He formed it like a question. 

“Can we not have a repeat of this morning, please. I’m traumatized enough.” Eileen feigned horror, “but ok, I get it. Next question!” 

“Mom!” 

“It’s okay, Tim.” Lucy laid her hand on his arm, “I’m going to run to the bathroom, I’ve had like 5 mimosas, but tit for tat Eileen, I have questions too.” Lucy stood walking away to the bathroom. 

“Of course, my dear.” Eileen laughed, turning her attention to her son, suddenly serious. “Marry her.”

“We’ve been together like two weeks.” Tim smiled. 

“That’s not a no.”

“No, it is definitely not a no.” he whispered in response, imaging such a future with Lucy. He had kind of lost hope in all of that since everything went down with Isabel. She kind of ruined marriage for him, destroyed any hope of kids, and he wasn’t getting any younger; but things changed quickly two weeks ago. He again could let himself imagine such a future, maybe even with a little blue eyed, brown curly haired mini-Lucy running around; yep, he thought, definitely not a no. 

——— 

Monday morning Tim found himself more refreshed than he had in years; though he loved his job, Mondays were always rough and only survived with hefty amounts of black coffee, but this was different. 

“Have a good weekend?” Angela sat down next to Tim noticing he seemed happier than usual. She noticed it all last week too actually, but didn’t comment on it. 

“It was nice quiet; just got brunch with my Mom since she was in town for the day, hadn’t seen her in awhile. She got drunk off of mimosas and I had to drive her home,” he laughed at the memory, “You?” They continued to make small talk waiting for the rest of day shift to show up. 

“Alright, alright. So, today, I hope you T.Os have missed your rookies, it's been awhile since you've been paired up. Chen and Bradford, it’s your lucky day, you’re on foot patrol downtown; there’s an event in the park and they just need some extra security in the area; Lopez and West, we have you checking in with Southwest Bank, there was a robbery there and we need to check in on any possible new leads, Nolan and Harper you’re assisting narcotics with a bust later this afternoon. Any questions? ….If all set, get to work, and stay safe.” Grey ended their morning meeting. 

Lopez and West headed out first, “Good to have you back, Boot!” Lopez joked hopping in the front seat. They had been partnered together a few times since their rookie year came to an end, but with the department wanting them to get used to not having a security blanket around all the time, it had been infrequent. 

“Good to be back.” He threw his sunglasses on, ready for the day. “Do anything fun this weekend?” He asked. 

“Wedding planning, it’s exhausting. You and Lucy have a nice weekend?” 

“I had a fabulous weekend, Lucy’s been out with her new guy so it was just me and Sterling and endless amounts of take out,” 

“Oh yeah — how’s that going? I gotta get her out this week for a drink and get the scoop.” She laughed. 

“Apparently she met his Mom this weekend at bottomless mimosa brunch after she basically walked in on them in the shower. But that’s all she would say - she’s being weirdly secretive about this guy.” 

“Mimosa brunch?” Angela questioned, flashing back to her previous conversation with Tim. 

“Yeah, why does that matter?” Jackson asked as Angela trailed off in thought: Tim in better moods, Tim driving Lucy home after her birthday even though he lives in the opposite direction, Tim choking on his drink and changing the subject every time her questions about Brad were vaguely inappropriate, Tim weirdly not being jealous at the mention of Lucy’s new man… what was his last name… Timmons, Brad Timmons..sounds fake. “Hello, earth to Lopez!” 

“Oh my god!” 

“What?” 

“BRAD TIMMONS!” 

"Yeah? That's his name.." Jackson looked confused. 

“No, no Brad Timmons is TIM BRADFORD! That would explain why she's been so weird about it!” 

“WHAT?”

“YES! Think about it.” Angela recited all the things that made it click in her head. 

“Oh my god, GROSS!. I know waaaay too much.” Jackson fake gagged.

“I blatantly asked her how big “Brad’s” dick was IN FRONT OF TIM. Oh my god, he’s like my brother.” Angela also horrified of what information she could have accidentally learned about her friend. 

“So, do we tell them we know?” Jackson asked getting over the shock. 

“Hmmm, let’s see how it plays out, Maybe we can have a little fun. It's not every day I get to watch Bradford squirm.” She smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'd be curious going into season 3 to get more back story on Tim's history and family - hence the inspiration for the fun I had here. Decided Angela was too good of a detective to not figure them out first!


	4. Detective Angela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela asks a lot of questions.

A few weeks later, Just like old times, the six of them met for lunch after fulfilling their morning assignments, but now instead of split up, they all filled in to the same table. They all talked about their uneventful mornings, hoping for a little more action that afternoon, but eventually slipped in to easy conversation as friends would. 

“So, how’s wedding planning Angela?” Jackson asked, as they had rehearsed planning for a situation where they were all together like this. 

“Their new thing is they want me to arrive in a horse drawn carriage, so as well as can be expected. Like are they joking? Over my dead body am I showing up like that.” 

Nyla laughed, “It’s not a wedding unless the mothers force something horrendous on you.” 

“Apparently.” Angela rolled her eyes, “But, you guys should be getting invitations soon, those are at least ready to go in the mail… and don’t worry you’re all getting a plus one.” She eyed Jackson, indicating go time. 

“We finally gonna meet the mysterious Brad at this wedding or what?” Jackson joked, turning to Lucy, “I live with you and have yet to see evidence that he exists.” 

“He exists, I promise you.” Lucy laughed, quickly glancing at Tim, who directed his attention solely onto his lunch, avoiding being drawn into the conversation. 

“Wait wait wait, Jackson, you’re telling me that you haven’t even met him yet?” Nolan chimed in, “I must say, I’m slightly less offended than I was five minutes ago. I felt out of the loop.” 

Just then tones went off, “Saved by the bell,” Lucy stood throwing the keys at Jackson, “You can drive.” Today, she had been paired with Jackson; Angela with Nolan, and Tim with Nyla. 

As the two walked off, Angela glanced at Tim eyeing him suspiciously, “Why are you so quiet, Bradford? You know something don’t you?” She smirked at him, “What do you know?” Curious as to what he would say. 

He paused, “I, uh - I don’t know anything really.” God he was surprisingly a bad liar. 

“You know something, and you know I know when you’re lying.” Angela had known him for years, and easily saw through his bullshit; other than Lucy, she was one of the few that could. 

“Look, all I know is she’s happy and when she’s ready to introduce him to everyone, she will. Not my business.” He took a bite of his burger. 

Angela rolled her eyes, “You make everything to do with Lucy your business, I don’t buy that for a second. You know what I bet, I bet we know him and that’s why she been quiet about it; probably anther cop or something. His name is vaguely familiar, but I can’t put my finger on why for some reason’ hell, maybe it’s even fake.” She looked at Tim while she fake laughed, gauging his response. 

Tim paused, shit. 

“Anyway, who you bringing, Bradford?” Angela changed the subject, shrugging off the Lucy line of questioning, “You said you were seeing someone?”

“When did I say that?” He stopped eating.

“At my birthday.”

“That’s not what I said.” He smirked. 

“Man whore.” She rolled her eyes. “Maybe I’ll set you up with my friend Janelle. She just got dumped and is freaking out about coming alone.” 

“I don’t do set ups.”   
“Since when?” 

“Since —“ he paused trying to come up with a good excuse, shifting uncomfortably. 

Mission accomplished, she thought to herself, watching him squirm, hook, line, and — her tones went off, indicating a possible domestic around the corner. 

“You’re totally seeing someone.” She smirked, standing to leave. 

“Bye Angela.” He waved, thankful for the out. 

“She’s got wedding fever.” Nyla laughed, “Thank god for criminals saving your ass.” 

“Seriously” He laughed. “Want to head back to the station? Finish off some paperwork from this morning so we can get out on time for once?” 

“Amen to that, I have my daughter tonight.” Nyla stood following Tim back to their shop.

——- 

“Text me when you’re back at the station, Angela’s definitely on to us.” Lucy looked at her phone as she and Jackson arrived with their arrest for the afternoon, seeing Tim’s message. She quickly responded that she was there and to meet her over by the locker rooms. 

“Hey,” he smiled as she approached. 

“Hey,” she smiled back, “What’s up with Angela?” She whispered, leaning against the wall where he was, she took advantage of the seclusion of that part of the station, allowing herself to be closer to him than she would usually. 

“She has a theory, an impressively correct theory.” He laughed, “She thinks Brad Timmons is a cop that she knows, since the name sounds familiar, for some reason” he emphasized with a smirk, “Also she’s convinced herself I’m seeing someone.” 

She laughed, “God, they need to make her a detective already.” 

“Seriously.” He smiled, but could sense that Lucy was a little stressed about it getting out this quickly, “Anyway, she got a call before I could answer, but I think she’s going to press the matter. Wasn’t sure how you wanted to play it.” 

“I don’t know…”

“Why don’t we just see what happens? If we have to tell her, we tell her…” he paused, “I love you Lucy, and I’m in this for the long haul, you know that.” He looked around making sure they were alone, before grabbing her hand to soothe her stress, “Insecure or jealous people will always talk, but you’re a good cop, everyone here knows that, you’ve proven yourself time and time again; I think we can weather the storm if it comes to that. And, I think our friends would keep quiet if we asked nicely.” He smiled, “Worst case, I’ll transfer to Malibu and a few weeks later, they’ll be something new for people to gossip about.” 

She looked up at him, nodding with a small smile, “I love you, too and you’re right” she paused, “…you know I dated Nolan when I first started here, right.” 

“I may have heard something about that.” 

“We broke it off because Bishop found out, she told me my reputation would be ruined because I was the woman in the situation…” she squeezed his hand tighter, “Nolan’s a great guy, and a great friend, but the relationship wasn’t worth that risk, you are. I love you and I want to be with you, regardless of what people think or how it affects me here. My job is important to me, but so is this, you are important to me.” She paused taking a breath, “Why don’t we keep things professional here, but outside of here, we just be us, if they ask, then we’ll tell them. Less stress for us, but maybe allows us to keep our dirty little secret a little longer, which is oh, so fun.” She smirked flirtatiously. 

Tim looked around once more, seeing that they were still alone, he leaned down kissing her slowly, drawing her chin up with his index finger. “Meet you at your place in an hour? I have one more report to fill out and need to go grab Kojo.” 

“I’ll pick up wine, if you pick up food.” 

“Deal.” He smiled, then raising the volume of his voice, “See ya tomorrow, Boot!” He winked, waiving as he strolled back to the main office area, smiling unavoidably. 

Little did they know, Angela had made her way to the locker room a few moments ago, stopping herself and backing up when she saw them. She hid behind the wall, listening; feeling kind of guilty, but oh so curious. Love, she thought, I just thought they were doin it, she smiled happy for her two friends. She knew she could go bust in there, breaking their little bubble, but now knowing the whole situation, experiencing it from afar, she decided to let them have their moment. She waited until Tim started heading in her direction, before walking around from her hiding place, “Oh, hey Tim” she walked into him. 

“Hey, done for the day?” He tried putting his usual facial expression back on, but it proved difficult. 

“Yep, Nolan’s finishing up the paperwork, so I’m meeting Wes to pick out a cake. If I’ve gained 300 pounds by tomorrow, don’t judge.” She laughed walking in to the locker rooms behind Lucy. 

— 

“Big plans this evening?” Angela greeted Lucy as she opened her locker to change into her street clothes. 

“Just a date with a glass of wine and my Netflix account.” She pulled her hair out of it’s tight bun, letting it flow over her shoulders.

“No Brad?” Okay, she couldn’t help herself. Just because she wouldn’t actively try to force it out of them, she could still tease. 

“Maybe with Brad.” She smiled, “Angela,” she paused, she had been feeling guilty not sharing this part of her life with her friend, “I do want you to meet him… soon, ok?” 

“Whenever you’re ready, girl. I’m just teasing. I’m happy for you. He must be a really great guy…. Or a guy with 5 heads.” She laughed. 

“No 5 heads, I promise.” She joined her in laughter. “God, I think I’m losing my mind - We’ve only been together for a little over a month and I think he’s it for me. I’ve never felt that before, ya know? Even guys I’ve lived with, they almost feel irrelevant now… When did you know with Wes?” Lucy tried to throw her a little information, she did want to talk about it with a girlfriend, it just was difficult since their lives were so intertwined.

“Honestly,” she laughed, “When he got a timer to have a fight with me; I had never found someone so adorable yet so aggravating at the same time,” she smiled thinking of the memory, “I knew then, he could handle me.” She joked causing Lucy to laugh. “But, Lucy that’s great, really; maybe you’ll be the next one fighting off mothers and their color palettes. I heard you met his Mom?” 

“Jackson tell you? That was so embarrassing!” Lucy laughed as Angela nodded, “I think it was worse for him though. I would die if my Mom caught me like that.” 

“You can only go up from there.” Angela joked, “Well, I’m off to try wedding cake; have a fun evening.” She wiggled her eyebrows at Lucy before grabbing her bad and leaving. 

——- 

Lucy sat on the couch with her wine glass, already having changed into shorts and one of Tim’s old academy shirts that she had decided was now her own. Searching Hulu for their show, she smiled; who would have thought she would be in this position a little over a year ago. Somehow the smug asshole she started with had opened up around her, making her see that smug was just a facade… she was startled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. 

“It’s open!” She yelled. 

“Babe, I saw two known crack dealers on my way over here, please lock your door.” He rolled his eyes at her as Kojo ran over to greet Lucy. 

“I knew it was you,” she smiled, “Besides, I have my gun right here.” She nodded towards the end table, before giving Kojo a big hug and ear scratch.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” He kissed her hello after placing the pizzas on the coffee table, “Jackson at Sterlings?” He stood over her. 

“Said he’d see me at work tomorrow.” She smiled. So far, Jackson hadn’t caught Tim in their apartment, but he always came over in normal clothes, that way if Jackson came home instead of staying with Sterling, he could say he just came over for food because Lucy begged to see the dog. 

“In that case, I’m going to go change, and bring you some more wine.” His eyes twinkled.

“Officer Bradford,” she faked astonishment, “are you trying to get me drunk?” 

“Only so I can take advantage of you, later.” He smirked. 

He returned a few minutes later in his sweatpants and t-shirt; both of them enjoying the domesticity they had now routinely found in each others company. Handing her a full glass of wine he sat down next to her, pulling the throw blanket over them, hugging her closer to his side. “What are we watching?” 

“There’s a new episode of Brooklyn-Nine-Nine.” She grabbed the remote and a piece of pizza, “Also, I think Angela will back off, I threw her a bone before I left today.” 

“What’s that mean?” 

“Girl talk, TIm.” Lucy rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing. 

“Am I ever going to be able to look her in the eye again?” Tim laughed, “I already have enough trouble after her birthday party.” 

“Don’t worry, today was tame girl talk.” She smiled, curling closer to his side, remembering their conversation. Maybe that would be her future; she could see that with Tim… a future, maybe even kids. Usually thoughts like that would freak her out, but with him it didn’t; she found it comforting, like she was finally where she was supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaguely inspired by Rachel in Friends; Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Cat Out of The Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim answers the wrong phone; Jackson shows up unannounced; cat's out of the bag.

The early morning sunlight had just started to peak through the clouds, when one of their phones went off. Lucy, not being a morning person, completely ignored the incessant ringing, drawing Tim out of his deep sleep. “Tim,” she wiggled against him, “Answer your phone. It’s loud” She mumbled. 

“Not mine.” He pulled her tighter to him, snuggling his face into her hair, breathing her in, “Ignore it.” 

“I silent mine, it’s definitely yours.” She whispered, falling back asleep. 

Not even two minutes later, it started ringing again. Tim moaned, grabbing the annoying ringing box next to the bed, answering it without even opening his eyes. 

“Bradford,” He mumbled into the phone. 

“Oh, uh - Tim?” Nolan asked, sounding confused. 

“Yes, Nolan, you called me. Do you realize it is like 5 am? What do you want?” Tim switched into his T.O. voice. 

“I meant to call Lucy…” he pulled the phone away, “Wait I did, I called Lucy… Which, why are you there? Is she okay? Wait…” Nolan paused, everything clicking in his head, “Oh.” 

Tim pulled the phone away realizing the phone he was holding was covered in a flowery case, “…Shit.” 

“What is it?” Lucy mumbled, feeling Tim tense around her, lifting her head to look at him sleepily. 

“Nolan. It’s for you…told you it wasn’t my phone” Tim handed her the phone. 

“Wha -?” Lucy realized what had happened, quickly waking up, taking the phone, rolling her eyes at Tim. “Hi John,” she tried to act normal. 

He laughed on the other side of the line having heard the whole exchange, “So, Brad Timmons, huh? Good one.”

“Thought I was clever,” she laughed, “but really, can you not tell anyone about this?” 

“Nothing to tell. I’m happy for you, Lucy. Tim too. You’re good for reach other, everyone sees it.” Lucy sighed with relief, Nolan was always so understanding and supportive, she shouldn’t be surprised. 

“Thanks,” she smiled, “but really, what’s with the wake up call?” 

“Oh right, sorry. Nothing major, just Henry and his fiancé are flying in this morning and I got called in early - court date got moved for one of my arrests. I know you…well…usually… you wake up early and was hoping you could swing by LAX and pick them up? Grey said you could have an hour since I was called in last minute… I’d owe you big time!” 

“Oh, of course! What time?” 

“8 am, terminal C. I’ll tell him you’ll be there?” 

“I’ll be there. Good luck in court.” She hung up, turning to Tim, “Well, Nolan knows.” 

“And so it begins.” He smiled, rolling on top of her already naked form from the prior evening, leaning down and kissing the sensitive spot below her ear. “Yep,” he joked, the thrill is gone.” 

“Is that so?” She joked back. 

“No, definitely not.. You are still… absolutely…. thrilling.” He kissed down her neck between words, crushing her in the best of ways with the weight of his body, tickling her sides, causing her to giggle. To Tim, it was the sound of joy, a sound that he wished he could listen to all day, her laugh, he the sole cause of it. 

They tangled with each other, making use of the extra morning hours they gained by being awoken, and it was fun, playful even; Lucy was surprised, she knew the passionate, intense side of Tim; the side that could make her weak in the knees, she knew the loving side, the side that made her feel like the most precious item in the universe; but she had yet to experience playful. Playful was probably the last adjective anyone would use to describe Tim Bradford, but she got to experience it, and that she decided, was going to stay her own personal dirty little secret, forever.

“What time is it.” She smiled, kissing his chest.

“T minus 10 minutes until your alarm goes off and we go back to reality.” Tim looked at his phone as Kojo protested, also having woken up early, now wanting out. “Or not…” Tim eyed the dog, “C’mon man, give me ten more minutes.” Kojo however, wasn’t having it, barking at him to get up, “Fine, fine.” He stood up, slipping his basketball shorts back on with a t-shirt; he was adorable, Lucy thought, looking at this bed head, and slightly red cheeks still not fully faded from their earlier activities. 

“I’ll shower and make breakfast for us. Pancakes or eggs?” She stood up behind him, grabbing his butt playfully. Apparently playfulness with Tim was contagious. 

“You.” He smirked, “But eggs work.” 

——— 

Lucy walked out of the shower, hearing someone in the apartment. That was odd, since Tim usually runs for at least thirty minutes and usually grabs coffee from the small bodega on the corner after for the two of them. Also, she didn’t hear the pitter patter of Kojo’s feet walking on the wood floor. She slowly walked down the hallway towards the direction of the sound; it was coming from Jackson’s room, which she realized probably meant it was Jackson. 

“Jackson, is that you?” Lucy called as Jackson came out of his room to greet her. 

“Hey, Lucy! Yeah, sorry. Didn’t want to scare you, I just need to find my passport. Sterling is taking me on a vacation for my birthday, and I need to renew mine like yesterday!” 

“Oh my god! Where are you going?? That’s exciting!” Lucy temporarily forgot Tim was due back any minute. 

“I don’t know, it’s a surprise, but I’m hoping for tropical, I need some relaxation.” He smiled. 

“That’s awesome, Jackson.” 

“Yeah, anyway, you have a good night having the place to yourself?” 

“Oh — “ She realized Tim was going to walk in any second, as she heard the front door open, both her and Jackson turning to the noise. 

“Go get Mom, Kojo. Tell her you were a good boy.” They heard as Kojo came barreling down the hallway, “Babe?” He shouted down the hallway, “I have coffee!” 

“Oh you are so busted.” Jackson turned to his roommate, who was currently speechless next to him. “Bring enough for the whole class, Officer Bradford or should I say Officer TImmons?” Jackson asked as he came in to view. 

“West… uhm, hey.” Tim stopped, looking between the two, having a full non-vocal conversation with Lucy through eye contact, trying to decide who would speak first. 

Jackson noticed the tension and obvious awkwardness, “Relax,” he laughed, “I’ve known about you two for weeks.” 

“You’ve known?!” Lucy finally spoke, “How did you know?!” 

“C’mon, Brad Timmons? Not that far of a leap, besides, you guys aren’t the most subtle. There’s a department-wide bet on when you’ll take the metaphorical plunge, even Grey’s in on it.“

“You’re joking.” 

“Okay, Grey’s not in on it, but he knows about it. He found it amusing. But, don’t worry, my lips are sealed.” 

“Thank you, Jackson.” Lucy hugged him. “On the bright side…” She looked excited. 

“No,” Tim looked horrified, knowing where this was going. 

“Double dates!”

“I’m not even going to try to fight that, I know it’s a lost cause.” Jackson laughed, “Just please, don’t make me hear or see anything gross, I have to work with you two.” 

“Jackson, I’ve caught you going at it with Sterling on the kitchen counter, the kitchen counter we eat off of, I think you’ll live.” 

“Whatever, from what you’ve told me you’ve probably done it on the counter too.” Jackson bantered back, forgetting briefly he was talking about his superior, who was also standing there. Seeing Lucy turn red, he realized his mistake, “Oh, god, you have, haven’t you? Actually don’t respond to that, this conversation never happened, and I know nothing.” 

Tim just stood against the wall, smiling at the interaction, trying not to laugh. As mortifying as it was that Jackson knows things like that about him, he was sure it was more uncomfortable for the young officer. He decided to chime in, “As cute, and frankly as disturbing, as this little reunion is, we’re all going to be late for work and I need a shower.” 

“I’ll make breakfast, Jackson you hungry?” Lucy smiled pulling him down the hallway to the kitchen, starting to pull out ingredients. “I’m glad you finally know,” she smiled. 

“I know too much.” He laughed, “But really, Lucy. I’m happy for you. You guys seem oddly domestic actually, it was kind of cute, also gross, but cute. How’d it happen anyway? I’m assuming the Bumble-date part was a lie.” 

“I’m sorry I lied.” Lucy said, feeling guilty. 

“Don’t worry about it. But really, I’ve been dying to know — how’d it happen?” 

Lucy went into the story about how she had shown up at his door, yelling at him for being an ass; how he had quietly let her yell, before telling her he was in love with her. She fined the story, Jackson smiling at how happy his friend seemed, before Tim came back out to the kitchen. Lucy handed Tim his breakfast sandwich that she had just finished putting together. 

“Thanks, I’ll see you at work when you’re back from the airport?” Tim asked, “Gotta get Kojo to daycare.” Kojo’s ears perked up hearing the magic word. 

“Yeah, I should be there by 9. Nolan said to just bring them to the station.” 

“Ok, see you soon then.” He kissed her briefly, “Love you,” he smiled, before turning to Jackson, “West,” he acknowledged the officer switching to his T.O. voice. “See you in 30.” 

“Yes, sir.” Jackson saluted jokingly as Tim walked to the front door. 

“Kojo, come!” He trotted behind Tim, excited to go to daycare. 

“You two are fascinating to watch.” Jackson laughed, turning to Lucy after Tim closed the door. I can’t wait to tell Angela about this, he thought. 

“Why is that?” Lucy feigned offense. 

“I’ve never seen Tim actually relaxed, it’s weird. Also wouldn’t have ever expected him to be the doting dog dad, kiss the missus goodbye type. ” 

“You’d be surprised.” Lucy laughed, thinking of all the different sides of Tim she had been able to experience since they met; even more since they started dating. Every day he surprised her, in the best of ways; it was exciting, and she loved that she was the one to bring those sides out in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I had some fun with this chapter. Thank you guys for all the comments and kudos - glad you're enjoying so far!


	6. Mrs. Chen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Chen shows up to hang out with Lucy for the weekend... and meet the new man in her life.

“Oh no.” Lucy sighed reading a text message that had just come through her phone. Her and Tim had been partnered together again today; overall it was a good day, and the shift was close to coming to an end. 

“What’s wrong?: Tim glanced at her, before turning back to the road. 

“Jackson just texted me… My Mom showed up saying yet again, that she’s taking a break from my Dad. Apparently, he got her lilacs instead of lilies for their anniversary, mixing up which was her favorite.” Lucy rolled her eyes. “They do this all the time.” 

“Aren’t they therapists?” Tim laughed. 

“Sometimes therapists are the ones that need therapy the most.” Lucy laughed, then got quiet, lost in thought. 

“What are you thinking about?” Tim asked, noticing her change in behavior. 

“I, uh, would you want to meet my Mom? I told her I was seeing someone, and well, I thought that would get her off my back, but actually it’s made her somehow more annoying, and I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, or..” Lucy rambled, obviously nervous. It’s not like she hadn’t met his Mom, but that wasn’t necessarily a choice… 

“Lucy,” he grabbed her hand to calm her, “I’d be happy to meet your Mom.” 

“Really?”

“Of course; I mean it can be any worse than how you officially met my Mom.” He joked. 

“Oh, it can always be worse…” she paused, “Well, you have about twenty minutes to change your mind, because she refuses to leave and meet me at my apartment.” She groaned, reading another text from Jackson. 

“I won’t change my mind. I’m in this, Lucy. I have to meet her eventually, it kind of comes with the territory.” 

“Ok, ok, fine… but I want you to promise me that regardless of what she asks you, or implies about your finances, marriage, babies, previous relationships, or whatever she could possibly ask you that that doesn’t mean those are my thoughts or opinions. She just — “ she was rambling again, until she saw Tim’s amused smirk, “What’s so funny?”

“I promise.” 

“Pinkie promise?” 

“Are you twelve?” He laughed, “Seriously, Lucy. With you… those things… they don’t scare me.” He looked in to her eyes as he approached a stop light, his smile becoming reassuring, rather than amused. 

“Really?” Her voice cracked. 

“Really.” He squeezed the hand he was still holding, “Hopefully,” he laughed awkwardly, “that didn’t scare you.” 

“You never scare me, Tim.” She looked back at him, smiling. 

“Good.” He whispered, as the light turned green. 

“I’m going to need coffee.” Lucy rubbed her forehead, but he could tell she was still smiling. 

“Yes, Ma’am.” He turned down a side road towards their favorite coffee shop. 

——- 

“Mom, what are you doing here?” Lucy strolled into the lobby giving her a hug. As much as her Mom was super annoying, it was always nice to see her. And, she’d be lying if Tim’s words hadn’t calmed her nerves earlier; maybe, just maybe they were solid enough that she wouldn’t have to do damage control like she usually did after her Mom got her hands on someone she was seeing. 

“Your Father, after 30 years of marriage, doesn’t even know my favorite flower. So, I figured he could have a few days away from me to remember what he’s missing. And, I’ve missed you! You don’t visit enough!” 

“I know, I’m sorry. I’ve been so busy with work.” 

“And a new boyfriend?” Her mom asked, suspiciously, “You didn’t scare him off already did you?” 

“No, Mother; I have not scared him off. Usually that’s your job. Can we not talk about this here?” She could practically feel Tim smirking behind her. 

“Fine, fine. Are you going to introduce me while I’m here?” 

“If you promise not to interrogate him, sure, he can come over for dinner. Happy?”

“Yes. Now, give me a tour! I want to meet your friends!” She followed Lucy towards Tim, who stood straighter as they approached. 

“Mom, this is Tim, my former training officer and uh… friend.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Chen.” Tim smiled, shaking her hand. 

“NIce to meet you as well; You’re the one who found her after she was kidnapped by that awful man?” 

“It was a group effort,” he nodded, clenching his jaw at the memory. 

“Well, my husband I’ve been wanting to thank you. Thank you for keeping her safe.” 

“Always…we protect each other, that’s the job.” He eyed Lucy, gently looking into her eyes. The non-verbal communication not missed by Lucy’s mom. 

“Give us a minute, Mom? Then I’ll take you on a quick tour before we go?”

“Sure.” She eyed them suspiciously. Her psychology senses were tingling, there was something about how they looked at each other; she didn’t know Tim, but she could see the twinkle in her daughter’s eye, the smile she was trying to hide, her body language giving away more than she would consciously realize. 

“Still have an out, you want it?” Lucy smirked, giving him one last escape route. 

“Nope,” he matched her expression, “I’ll head home, take your dog on a quick run, and then come over?” 

“Perfect.” She turned back to her Mom beckoning her to follow her down the hallway. 

“I have a feeling I’ll be seeing you at dinner?” Mrs. Chen spoke quietly to Tim as she joined Lucy. 

Tim paused, sharing Lucy’s shocked expression, deciding a simple nod towards the woman would suffice. Apparently, Lucy’s observation skills might have a genetic component. 

——— 

Jackson and Lucy worked on dinner, while her Mom sipped on a glass of wine, “Are you sure you don’t want help?” 

“You’re the guest, Mrs. Chen; we got it!” Jackson continued cutting the vegetables he was prepping. 

“Fine, fine. When is your beau coming, dear?” She asked Lucy, causing Jackson to laugh at the word ‘beau’. 

“Oh my god, please don’t call him that, and promise me you won’t grill him about marriage and grandchildren, please?” Lucy begged. 

“Oh, this is going to be so entertaining.” Jackson laughed. 

“Jackson, do not —“ Lucy threatened him. 

“Lucy, those are important questions in a relationship, you’re not getting any younger you know. By your age I was married with you on the way.” 

“I haven’t even been on my own at work for a year yet, Mom; Tim and I are comfortable where we’re at, can we not —“ Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Lucy went to answer it, but first turned to her Mother, “Behave yourself.” Opening the door, Lucy was greeted by Tim, dressed casually, but in a way she could tell he put a little extra effort in, followed by Kojo, wagging his tail at Lucy. 

“Hey,” he smiled, kissing her on the cheek, before handing her a bottle of wine, and slipping her a nip of fruity vodka he knew she enjoyed, “Figured you might need a little extra.” He smirked, telling her quietly so her Mother wouldn’t hear as he walked in to the apartment, “Hi, Mrs. Chen, Jackson.” 

“Come, I’ll pour you some wine.” Mrs. Chen reached for another glass. 

Thankfully, the early part of the evening went on without a hitch. Lucy was able to steer the conversation towards funny stories from work, thrown in with a few stories of her childhood. She could tell Tim was relaxed, it seemed like nothing fazed him sometimes, but she knew at some point, her Mom would find an in; which is why, even when they all sat down in the living room to watch a movie, she was still tense beside him. He noticed, as he always did, reaching his arm around the sofa, letting his hand rest on the back of her neck as the movie started. She relaxed into him slightly, hoping, just maybe, that her Mom was going to behave herself this time. 

Not even fifteen minutes in to the movie and Mrs. Chen found her in; the movie was currently focused on little kids, running around with their grandmother. “Oh, I can’t wait to have grandchildren.” She said, eyeing Tim and Lucy, but not looking directly at them. 

“Mom.” Lucy warned, Jackson smirked, turning his attention from the movie to Lucy and Tim. 

“What? All I did was make a comment about the movie, it’s not like I asked you when you were going to give me grandchildren.” 

“Oh my god.” Lucy sighed, “Tim, I’m sorry, I think my Mother is having a stroke.” She stared her down, causing Tim to laugh, putting his palm on her shoulder to stop her. 

“It’s okay, Lucy.” He smiled turning to Lucy’s Mom, “I like kids, if that’s what you’re asking.” His response immediately causing Lucy to turn red, but at the same time smiling as flashes of little dark haired, blue eyed babies raced through her mind. 

Jackson laughed from the chair he was laying in, “Can you imagine a little mini Bradford barking out orders… ‘BOOT! GIVE ME FIFTY BURPEES! BOOT! EVERYTHING IS A TEST! BOOT!’” He joked in a little kid voice. Though Tim still intimidated Jackson somewhat, they too had become friends these last few months, at least enough that he could joke a little bit. 

“That doesn’t sound like you.” Mrs. Chen tried to defend Tim, only knowing his relaxed, charming side. 

“Oh, that sounds exactly like Tim.” Lucy laughed, “He’s a hard ass at work.” 

“Yeah, to everyone except for you.” Jackson rolled his eyes. 

“Are you joking? He planted a fake bomb in a garbage can and then detonated in my face covering me in flour one shift; made me tackle a guy twice my size, who was naked and covered in olive oil, and made me run beside the car for an hour on an 80 degree day because I didn’t know which street we were on.” 

“And you’re a better cop because of it.” Tim smirked, “Except for maybe the oiled up naked guy, that was purely for my entertainment.” 

“I knew it!” Lucy laughed, “What else was for your entertainment? That guy that hit on me the entire time we had him in custody and then tried to grab my ass?” 

Tim laughed, “No, that guy was about two seconds away from getting the shit beat out of him. But, you unfortunately need to know how to handle perverts without me.”

“My hero.” Lucy joked. 

“As adorably gross as you two are, you’re interrupting the movie.” Jackson whined. 

“You’ve seen this movie like thirty times.” Lucy laughed. 

“Well, we can always keep talking about your future offspring, if you both would prefer.” Jackson smirked. 

“Nope, let’s watch the movie.” Lucy got quiet as Tim chuckled beside her, pulling her closer to him, getting lost in thoughts of their future. 

Twenty minutes later, Lucy was passed out cold with her head resting on Tim’s chest, snoring softly, content wrapped in his protective and strong arms. He had quickly lost interest in the movie, gently playing with a lock of her hair, watching her sleep. Jackson had fallen asleep too, Kujo asleep on top of him, snoring more loudly on the other side of the room, one snore startling Tim out of his own world, causing him to make eye contact with Mrs. Chen, who had been observing them quietly with a soft smile on her face. “I think you’re good for her.” 

Tim smiled, “She’s good for me.” 

“I apologize if any of my motherly questions made you uncomfortable; I just, — especially, after what happened with the kidnapping — I — “ 

“You want her to be happy.” 

“Yes, so I will try to reign in my interrogations; she seems happy and content with you, in a way I haven’t seen before. It’s nice to see.” 

Tim nodded, tracing his hand down Lucy’s arm, thinking of how to respond. “I don’t mind, you can ask whatever you want, but for the record —“ he paused, “I love your daughter, she’s it for me, I would never intentionally hurt her in any way, and I’m here for the whole package - marriage, kids, all of it, if that’s what she wants.” 

Mrs. Chen nodded softly, accepting his response, and therefore accepting him. She then stood, starting to clean up the coffee table, causing Kojo to stir, subsequently waking Jackson, “Why don’t you get her to bed.. I assume you’ll be here in the morning? She said she wanted to take me to some brunch spot.”

“Probably Lola’s Diner, she loves that place.” He laughed, turning to Lucy to gently wake her up, “Hey, sleep head, wake up, movie’s over.” 

“Mhmph” she snuggled closer into his chest. 

“Time for bed, come on.” He sat up slowly, pulling her up with him, but she all but pulled him back down. He laughed, one more trick up his sleeve, “Boot!” He spoke assertively, but as gently as he could. 

“Wha? I’m awake!” She jumped up, then recognized she was in her own home, “That was rude.” 

“I tried nice, you didn’t budge. Good to know that still works though.” He laughed, “Now, bed.” 

“Goodnight, you two.” Mrs. Chen smirked at the pair. 

“Did I miss something?” Lucy eyed Tim as they made it to her room, suspicious of her Mom’s interaction with Tim. 

“I think I passed Mamma Chen’s test while you were drooling on my shoulder.” He laughed hugging her into his chest. 

“I love you, you know that?” She looked up into his eyes. 

Looking back into her eyes for a moment, he smiled, leaning down to close the distance between them, kissing her softly, no words necessary. He changed quickly, laying down and pulling her to him, allowing them both to fall into restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with that chapter, hope you enjoy it! Having some writers block with what I think is the last chapter, but have the next few almost solidified. Will try to update every few days or so.


	7. Injuries & Kojo's Yard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A work related car accident leads to next steps.

It had been a normal day until a routine pull-over turned into a full on police chase resulting in a crash involving Lucy and Jackson. They had been in pursuit when the passenger of the vehicle had opened fire on their shop, hitting a tire causing Jackson to lose control of the vehicle, hitting the guardrail with significant force. At the same time, Nolan and Lopez entered the pursuit from a side street, ultimately distracting the driver of the runaway momentarily, resulting in them being able to apprehend the driver and passenger only moments later. 

“I’ve got them, go.” Lopez shoved the two suspects in the back of their shop, nodding towards where Lucy and West had crashed. 

“Be advised suspect has been apprehended, however Officers Chen and West involved motor vehicle crash at intersection of Main and San Remo Boulevard due to suspects firing on police vehicle, unknown injuries, send fire and two ambulances.” Nolan barked into the radio as he ran towards his friend’s totaled vehicle. 

“Fuck!” Tim shouted hitting the steering wheel after hearing Nolan’s update. He continued to drive himself and Harper towards the reported area of the crash, heart beating rapidly in his chest. In the months they had been together, they had somehow avoided situations like this, both managing to stay out of harms way other than a few bumps and bruises. 

“Detective Harper and Sergeant Bradford en route to San Remo Main intersection; ETA 1 minute.” Nyla quickly spoke in to the radio. They drove in silence, but Nyla could tell Tim was very much in a panic, which worsened as they pulled up and saw the crash scene. 

“Nolan! What the hell happened?!” Tim ran towards him, not taking his eyes off the car that held Lucy. 

“They lost control after the tire blew. Ambulance is on it’s way. ETA 3 minutes.” He poked his head out from the window he was trying to assess them through, “They’re both unconscious, but breathing.” He tried to sound reassuring, but it didn’t look good, both were banged up pretty significantly. 

Tim nodded as he continued to run around to the passenger side, trying not to have a full blown panic attack, “Lucy!” He shouted reaching in to the vehicle as Nolan updated the incoming ambulance. Somehow he managed to rip the door open, more closely assessing her for injuries as Nolan returned his attention back to Jackson, who had started to regain consciousness. She had blood trickling the side of her head, likely from hitting the side window, but otherwise looked intact; head injuries always looked worse than they were. “Lucy, Babe, Wake up” he quieted, reaching up to brush her cheek with his hand, trying to wake her. 

“Mmm” she moaned as Tim sighed with relief, seeing the ambulance approach. 

“Hey, you’re okay.” He smiled as she opened her eyes slightly, before closing them again.

“Passenger side first, Officer Lucy Chen is a 29 year old female, head trauma, in and out of consciousness, no other obvious injuries.” Tim vaguely heard Nolan report to the EMTs; “Driver is Officer Jackson West, a 28 year old male, conscious and oriented, but was not conscious upon arrival, likely broken forearm, laceration on forehead. Door is stuck. Waiting on LAFD.” 

“Officer, excuse us.” The EMT pushed by Tim, trying to get a cervical collar on to Lucy as they approached with a backboard to pull her out of the vehicle. He didn’t budge until Nyla grabbed his arm pulling him out of the way. 

“Tim, you need to let them do their job.” Nyla spoke softly to him, realizing the extent of their personal relationship, after hearing him try to wake her. 

Her words seemed to work, pulling him out of his own head. Suddenly, he realized he was on a scene swarming with emergency personnel, possibly his boss, and he needed to get his head on straight. “Sorry, I -“ he swallowed, already knowing he had said too much in front of Harper.

“Tim?” He heard Lucy question as the EMTs pulled her from the car. She was definitely still disoriented. 

He turned his attention back to Lucy, placing his hand on her arm as they buckled her into the stretcher. “I’m right here. You’re okay.” He whispered, looking back at Nyla, silently pleading for her to not make a deal out of this and not to fight him on the matter of leaving with the ambulance, even though it was against protocol. 

She nodded before speaking, “Go, I’ll cover for you.” 

“Thank you,” he said quietly as he jumped in the back of the ambulance. 

——- 

By the time the scene had cleared and everyone had made it to the hospital to check on Lucy and Jackson, it was a few hours later, long after the shift should have ended. Jackson, already having been discharged, was all bandaged up, arm wrapped in a cast, sitting in a wheelchair by Lucy’s bed. Tim sat on the other side laughing at Lucy’s antics, significantly calmer than he was a few hours prior; she had been cleared to be discharged under his care, they were just waiting on paperwork. 

“Chen, West,” Grey appeared at the door, “Glad to see you’re both on the mend.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Both looked up at their superior. 

“Bradford, a word.” Grey spoke. Tim glanced at Lucy quickly, squeezing her hand in reassurance, before standing to follow their boss into the hallway. Tim chose to remain silent, nervous in front of his superior for the first time since he was a rookie. “You left the scene against protocol.” 

“I did.” Tim nodded, not elaborating further. 

“You know protocol better than anyone. I should know, I trained you.” 

“Sorry, I - uh” Tim scratched the back of his neck, looking down trying to find a good excuse for his obvious disregard of police procedures; procedures Grey knew he knew, and knew he never broke simple protocol like that. He glanced through the glass at Lucy, who was watching the interaction. 

“Apology accepted.” Grey nodded with a small smile; though he didn’t know the full extend of their relationship, Grey was a good cop, observant, and not much get’s by him unnoticed; he had been seeing changes between the two officers, both for the better, and though it was officially frowned upon, some things, he decided, he could let slide, especially if it wasn’t affecting their work in a dangerous manner. However, he was the boss, and he did have to at least acknowledge the break in protocol, even a minor one like this. 

“Sir?” Tim looked up, confused as to why that was so easy. 

“I’m not blind, Bradford. Just please tell me this started after she was promoted?” 

Tim was silent for a moment before answering with a nod, “It was after.” 

“Ok, then keep it out of the office and we’re good.” 

“Ok.” Tim let out a breath of relief, trying to hide the smile that crossed his face. 

“Now that that’s settled, I’ve got dinner waiting for me at home, so keep me updated on how they’re doing.” 

“Will do, and Wade…” Tim turned to his boss, but their history had allowed some leniency with friendship, “Thanks.” He looked back towards Lucy who was busy signing discharge papers, grateful that a scary scene turned into an ok one. 

“I’m happy for you, Tim, she’s good for you… but officially, if anyone asks, I had no knowledge of anything.” He headed out the door, as Tim nodded, smiling at his former TO as he stepped back into Lucy’s room. 

“So?” Lucy tentatively asked, worried that one of them was getting fired or transferred, Tim already having told her he broke protocol and called her a blatantly unprofessional pet name in front of multiple responders. 

“Keep it in your pants at work, Officer Chen, and we’re all good.” He smirked, causing her to laugh, Jackson to jokingly make a face of disgust. 

“Seriously? That’s it?” She asked. 

“That’s it. Officially he’ll deny any knowledge, but, at least with him personally, we’re good.” He smiled, “You two ready to go?” 

“Definitely.” Lucy answered. 

“Told you he was team Chenford.” Jackson joked, as they both looked at him. 

“Chenford?” 

“You know, Chen and Bradford. Duh.” He laughed, following them out the door, causing them both to roll their eyes.

They made it back to the apartment by 8 pm, all starving and exhausted from a stressful day. Thankfully, Sterling had met them at the door with multiple bags of Chinese food. The four of them ate quietly, both Lucy and Jackson having pretty significant headaches. Lucy finished her meal, putting the empty plate on the coffee table, before leaning back and closing her eyes. 

“Let’s get you to bed.” Tim patted her knee, sensing she was exhausted, standing to put their dishes in the dishwasher. 

“The pain in my muscles are starting to catch up with the pain in my head.” Lucy groaned, “I’m not sure I’ll be sleeping.” 

“C’mon.” Tim took her hands, pulling her down the hallway; “I’ll warm up your heating pad, that’ll help.” Within a few minutes, he had helped her change into sweats and an oversized t-shirt, tucking her in with the heating pad wrapped around her shoulders. Once she was as comfortable as possible, he checked that Jackson and Sterling were all set, before returning to slide in bed next to Lucy. “Better?” He whispered, rolling on to his side to pull her close to him. 

“Much. Thank you.” 

“Anytime, Boot.” He kissed her shoulder, “but let’s try to keep bodily injury to a minimum, huh?” He tried to make light of the stress he was feeling. 

“Nolan told me you got a little crazy and almost blew our cover?” She smiled, eyes drifting closed as she tucked her head to his chest. 

“Maybe a little, sorry.” He apologized, but she could tell he wasn’t sorry in the least, “In my defense his radio update was very vague, I didn’t know if you were shot or how bad the car was.” He tightened his grip on her. 

“It’s ok, It’s kinda hot, knight in shining standard issue body armor and all that,” he felt her smirk against his neck, “but really, I don’t know what I would have done if that was you… I know we can’t promise each other that something bad will never happen to one of us at work, but can we promise to try, no unnecessary risks, always wear a vest, call for backup whenever it’s potentially necessary, we can promise each other those things.” 

“Pinkie promise?” 

“What are you 12?” Lucy laughed, remembering his response to her requesting a pinkie promise a few weeks prior. 

He chuckled, “I promise, I will always do my best to make it home to you. Always.” 

“Good. Me too, home to you, as long as I’m a living, breathing person. I promise.” She looked into his eyes, holding up her pinkie finger with a smile. Home she thought, she had never felt that with a guy before, that home wasn’t her apartment, that home was where he was; comforting, warm, and protective, that truly was home. Their relationship had quickly become serious, which made sense with their history, but it didn’t scare her, it made her feel like she could take on the world. 

He was lost in similar thoughts, the darkness giving him a confidence he’s not sure he should have this early into a relationship, but with their jobs, life was potentially short, and he wanted to live it. “Lucy.” He spoke, pausing before he spoke again, until she looked back at him, waiting for him to continue. “Move in with me.” 

“Wha?” Lucy looked at him shocked, but made no move to back away. 

“Move in with me.” He grew more confident. “It doesn’t have to be tomorrow, we can even find a new place at whatever pace you’re comfortable with. I’m ready to move on from my past…you’re my present and my future. Life is short, and I want the rest of my life to have you in it.” 

She was quiet for a moment, placing her hand in his, looking at their intertwined fingers, “Okay.” She whispered, looking back into his eyes. 

“Okay?” He asked tentatively, not entirely sure he heard right. 

“Yes.” She smiled, gently placing her lips on his, “Yes, I’ll move in with you.”

“Ok.” He grinned, unable to contain his relief. She snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as he hugged her tighter to his chest. He too closed his eyes, relaxed for the first time in 12 hours. 

“Kojo wants a bigger yard.” She spoke into the silence. 

“Does he now?” Tim laughed. 

“Yes, he told me.” She spoke seriously. 

“Then let’s find him a bigger yard.” 

“Good, he’ll be thrilled.” She laughed. 

“Goodnight, Lucy.” 

“Goodnight, TIm.” She closed her eyes, allowing sleep to take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this get's cornier and cornier as I go... but, that's what fanfiction is for right? haha.


	8. Girl's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies of Mid-Wilshire decide on a night out; Lucy comes clean.

Lucy and Tim decided it was time to pull Angela in to the loop, everyone else had figured it out already, and with them planning to move in together, Lucy felt more guilty than ever. Also, she owed her friend some girl time; life had been so busy they hadn't had a fun night out in awhile. “Angela, wanna get drinks later?” Lucy caught her on the way to roll call. 

“Hell yes!” Angela responded, “After the momzillas this week, I need a drink, desperately.” 

“Nyla, girls night later, you in?” Lucy asked as they walked in taking their usual seats at roll call. 

“Totally.” She smiled, “Starting with a new round of rookies today, I will likely need one.” 

“Cool, Brad said he’d pick us up, and I want you to meet him.” She smiled, seeing Nyla smirk briefly, already aware of who Brad really was. 

“Finally!” Angela rolled her eyes, playing along. 

That day, Lopez was paired with Bradford, both now higher ranking officers, they decided not to take on rookies; Lucy with Jackson, Nolan was working with one of the detectives, and Nyla with her new rookie. 

“Let’s have a smooth day, Bradford, I need that girls night later.” Angela jumped in the car with Tim; they were heading out to work on an unsolved robbery from the night prior. 

“Works for me, games on tonight and I’d rather not miss the first half.” He threw on his sunglasses as they pulled out. 

“We’re gonna finally meet this Brad character. Apparently he’s picking our drunk asses up.” She smirked at Tim, trying to see if he would bite. 

“Oh, that’s still going on, huh?” Tim didn’t want to spoil it for Lucy. 

“Oh my God, Tim, give it up already, I know you’re actually the mysterious Brad, I’ve known for MONTHS.” She rolled her eyes, as he remained silent, “What, are you going to deny it?” 

“No.” He turned to Angela, “But she’s excited to tell you herself, she felt bad not telling you sooner, so can you please act surprised later.” 

“IF you answer my questions.” She bartered, “No bullshit, Bradford. The truth.” 

“FIne,” he sighed. 

“When?” 

“6 months ago.” 

“Ok, good. You know this could cause major problems with Grey, right? Especially for Lucy.”

“Grey knows.” 

“What?!” 

“He figured it out after the accident, he’s cool with it…unofficially.” 

“Wow. Ok… that’s good… God, I can’t believe you fell for your damn rookie. Smug ass, rules matter, Tim Bradford, sleeping with his rookie. Never in a million years would I have expected that.” She laughed. “How serious is it?” 

Tim paused, unsure how she would respond, Angela was his oldest friend within the police force, she had been there for him through all the Isabel bullshit, the first time around; but he had one more secret up his sleeve he wasn’t sure he should tell. Only his mother knew. 

“If you hurt her Bradford, I swear. She doesn’t deserve your playboy commitment-phobe bullshit.”

“I bought a ring last week.” He spoke quickly. 

“You WHAT?” She basically screeched at him, jaw slack, shocked, staring at him. 

He just stayed silent, letting her process, chuckling quietly at her dumb struck face. 

“Are you lying to me right now? You better not be lying to me right now.” 

“I’m not lying.” 

“Prove it.” She demanded. 

He rolled his eyes, reaching in to the utility pocket on the leg of his uniform, pulling out a small box, handing it to her. 

“Holy shit.” She opened the box, and there it was, as clear as day, a single, impressive, diamond at the center, with small diamonds circling the band, engraved with the day they met, and their badge numbers. “Wow. You’re corny.” Angela snorted with laughter reading the engraving, unable to not tease her friend, “You did good though, it’s beautiful. When are you planning on asking?” 

“Now that is my business. And I am not corny.” He sat up straighter. 

“You are totally corny.” She laughed watching Tim blush handing back the ring, “It’s nice to see you both happy. Aren’t you worried at all that this is all a little quick?” 

“Life is short, Lopez; we’ve talked about it and it feels right… we’re uh — looking for a place. It’s not like I’m planning on proposing tomorrow, but when we find a place, which could take months, I want to do it right. Act surprised when she tells you that too, please.” 

“Wow.” She got silent. 

“How’d you know anyway? Jackson tell you?” 

“Are you kidding? That kid is oblivious when he’s not working, he was just with me when I put two and two together. And Brad Timmons? Really?” 

“Lucy came up with it.” He laughed, “So my interrogation over now?” 

“No, not even close, secret keeper. Who made the first move? Were you all ‘Lucy I loveee you’” she joked. 

“That sounds like a conversation for girls night, don’t ya think?” 

“Ugh, fine.” Angela rolled her eyes as they pulled up to their destination. “You’re not off the hook yet, Bradford.” 

—

The rest of the day was non-stop, so at least for that day, Tim was off the hook. They didn’t even set foot back in the station until an hour before shift was over to try to get all the paperwork finished. Lucy popped her head in as she returned with Jackson, Nyla having already changed back into street clothes. “Angela! Let’s go!!” 

“Just have to sign this one… and done!” She passed the folder off to Tim, standing to follow Lucy to the locker room.

“Enjoy your football game, Bradford!” Angela turned and winked, so he knew she would play along. 

An hour later Lucy, Harper, and Angela were downtown at an upscale pizza restaurant, sharing a bottle of wine, waiting for their dinner to arrive. 

“You ready to get married?” Nyla asked Angela. 

“Sometimes, I wish we just eloped. Both are parents are being psycho, and I haven’t had the energy to even fight them on it.” She rolled her eyes. 

“I thought that too, but I promise you, you’ll forget all about that the day of; just enjoy it.” Nyla laughed, remembering her own wedding. As horrible as her marriage turned out, she only had good memories of that day. 

“I’m trying, just trying to finish the damn seating chart and give the caterers final numbers; if that’s done, it should be smooth sailing.” 

“Speaking of seating charts…” Lucy found an in, “Angela, I uh, have a confession.” 

“Yeah?” Angela turned to Lucy. Nyla took a sip of her wine, leaning back, knowing what was coming. 

“About Brad, uhm… I lied.” Lucy looked nervous. 

“So he does have 5 heads?” Angela joked, “Out with it, Chen.” 

“The guy I’ve been seeing… it’s Tim.” 

“Oh my god, FINALLY.” She sighed, “I thought you were never gonna tell me.” 

“Wait, you KNEW? Why didn’t you say anything?!” Lucy looked shocked. 

“I figured it out after Jackson told me about you meeting his Mom over mimosas, right after Tim told me his Mom got drunk off mimosas at brunch. Put two and two together.” She smiled, “I was gonna torture you guys until you caved thinking you were just hooking up, but I overheard you two talking, and well, you seemed like more than that, so I decided to let you stay in your bubble.” 

“That was months ago!” Lucy laughed, “But, thank you, I did really feel bad about not telling you, but…” 

“I get it, Lucy. Don’t worry about it.” She waved it off, “But, as penance, I want to know everything.” Angela laughed, causing Lucy to smile, relaxing now that she knew her friends weren’t mad. 

“Yes! Spill, girl!” Nyla joined in, “I thought I was having a stroke when I heard Tim call you ‘babe’ after he broke every speed limit in town on the way to the accident.” 

“Oh my god, he calls you BABE?” Angela all but snorted trying to imagine the Tim Bradford she knew doing that, “This is absolutely fascinating. Is he like… romantic? How did this even happen?” Angela rambled. 

Lucy laughed, pouring herself another glass of wine, “I honestly don’t even know how it happened…. 

6 months ago… 

Tim heard a knock on his door, which was weird considering it was 9 pm. He looked through the front door view, realizing it was Lucy, suddenly feeling a pit in his stomach, knowing he had treated her like shit all week for no reason. He could sense her getting more and more angry as the week went on, but he couldn't figure out how to snap himself out of it.

“Hey” he opened the door, now obviously seeing how angry she was. She was avoiding eye contact, which was a bad sign, silent as she stormed through his front door. 

“What’s your problem? Did I do something to piss you off? You’ve been an ass all week and I’m sick of it. Hard-ass is one thing, but you being an ass hole all week.. I don’t deserve that, especially when there’s nothing I can think of that I did wrong.” 

He stayed silent as she continued yelling, pointing out the scenarios where he overreacted to small situations, chewing her out; sometimes even blowing her off when she tried to have normal conversation. “Lucy, I -“ 

“You what, Tim? After all this time, I thought we understood each other better than that. I thought we were friends… but, obviously —“ 

He walked up to her, obviously invading her personal space, “I love you, okay? I obviously don’t know how to deal with that, and I’m sorry; I know I’ve been an ass, but I don’t know how to distance myself from you… I don’t want to distance myself from you… so I’m sorry. Being an ass is my default to keep people away, and you don’t deserve that, but I didn’t know how to tell you.” 

“You love me? Love me how?” She questioned, her tone dropping from anger to soft and curious. 

He was silent for a moment, trying to find the words to explain to her what hew as feeling; the one reassuring thing was that he could see the fire in her eyes damper. He swore he could see hope in her eyes at that moment, giving him just enough confidence to say what he knew needed to be said. “In every way there is, Lucy.” He sighed, defeated. 

“I love you too.” She looked up at him, the words registering in his mind, before he crashed his lips down on to hers. The damn broke as he drove her backwards against the wall, her arms wrapping around his neck, as he grabbed her thighs lifting her legs to wrap around his hips. The rest, was history… 

END FLASHBACK

Nyla and Angela looked at her, jaws slightly dropped, both silent after Lucy shared the PG version of that story. “That’s hot.” Nyla giggled, breaking the silence, the wine finally getting to her. 

“Oh, you have no idea.” Lucy joined the giggling as the food arrived, "Being with him is like being set on fire, in the best of ways." She whispered. 

“God, I’m so torn between wanting to know all the dirty details and being completely grossed out, he’s like my brother.” Angela fake gagged. 

“I’m not torn, I’m lonely! Give us the dirt, Chen!” Nyla egged her on. 

“Aren’t you bringing your ex husband to my wedding?” 

“We’re talking, that doesn’t mean I’m getting any.” Nyla rolled her eyes, laughing as she continued "Have you done it at the station yet?" 

Lucy was silent, her cheeks blushing, giving away the answer instantly, as the two looked at her like fess up. "Just once... when we picked up that night shift a few weeks ago..."

“I am going to give him so much grief for that!!" Angela laughed, "Ok, ok, but serious talk; Lucy, he said he loved you? That’s some like rom com shit right there!” Angela paused; knowing Tim had a ring, she wanted to make sure Lucy was on the same page; she was friends with them both, and didn’t want either of them hurt. 

“He did... and there’s one more thing…” Lucy looked guilty, again, “He asked me to move in with him… We’re meeting with a real estate agent next week…I know it’s fast, but when you know, you know, right?” 

“Holy shit!” Angela faked surprise, “What are you gonna lay on me next? You’re pregnant?” She joked.

“I’m not pregnant, obviously.” Lucy laughed, clinking her wine glass against Angela’s. 

“Jokes aside, Lucy, I’m happy for you guys. I think it’s great, really.” Angela smiled at her friend. 

“Amen to that!” Nyla joined the cheers. 

The three finished up their pizza, finishing off a third bottle of wine, before ordering chocolate cake to share. The conversation fluctuated between Angela’s wedding woes, Nyla’s romance with her ex husband, and Angela chiming in with random questions about Lucy and Tim. By the time they paid the bill, all three were solidly tipsy. 

“Let’s go run around on the beach!” Angela ran out the front of the restaurant, which was conveniently located right across from the ocean.

“More wine first!” Lucy caught up to Angela, dragging her and Nyla into the store next door. 

“Ok, ok, but I have my daughter tomorrow, so after that I need to call it a night.” Nyla followed them. 

“I’ll tell Tim to come get us at the beach in a half hour.” Lucy pulled out her phone. 

Once they paid for a wine bottle, the three crossed the street, running to the sand, kicking off their shoes. They made it to the waterfront, before sitting down, passing the wine between them. 

“We should do this more often,” Angela giggled, laying down against the sand, reaching in her pocket as her phone buzzed. “Wesley!” She answered his FaceTime call, “Say hi to everyone!” 

“Hi ladies.” They heard through the phone, “You guys having fun?” 

“Lucy’s boning Tim!” Angela yelled. 

“I thought we knew that already,” he laughed, “You’re drunk.” 

“I am, and I’m coming home soon, Tim’s on his way, don’t go to sleep.” She winked into the phone. 

“Yes ma’am. I’ll leave you ladies to it then! Bye!” He waved, before hanging up. 

“God, I can’t wait to marry him.” Angela sat up, “Where’s Tim?” 

“Pulling up now, c’mon!” Lucy stood. 

They walked towards the parking lot, seeing Tim leaning against his truck, dashing as ever in his black LAPD sweatpants and white tshirt, 5oclock shadow evident on his jaw. Lucy ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck, stumbling slightly, as he caught her. “Thank you for picking us up.” Lucy breathed into his ear, kissing his cheek. 

“Seems like you had a successful girls night?” Tim laughed, eyeing the three women, two of which were watching the interaction intently; Nyla holding the wine bottle, Angela struggling to get her shoes on, and Lucy basically clinging to him for dear life, him not used to her being handsy in front of other people as her hand wandered up his chest.

“Super successful, Lover-Boy!” Angela giggled, as she pulled the back door to his truck open, jumping in behind Nyla. Tim opened the passenger door for Lucy, helping her in. 

For the first few minutes of the drive, Nyla and Angela observed the two in the front. They were bickering about the best pizza in the city, Lucy insisting that what they had that evening was better than Tim’s favorite spot. Tim playfully laughing at her antics, ultimately conceding to betraying his usual place to try this one. They were relaxed and couple-y, and Angela couldn’t help but comment. 

“Never did I think I would see the day.” Angela laughed from the back. “You Tim Bradford, are whipped.” 

“I am not.” He argued. 

“Oh, you totally are.” Nyla joined in. 

Tim rolled his eyes, but turned to Lucy momentarily, flashing her a smile, knowing that he was in fact at the mercy of the woman sitting next to him. They made it to Nyla’s house first, Tim waiting until she was inside to pull away, heading towards Angela’s. 

“Guys..” Angela leaned forward on the center console, resting her head in her hands, “Can I be Godmother?” 

“Our dog doesn’t need a Godmother, Lopez.” Tim answered. 

“No, of your future child silly.” Angela hiccuped. 

“Something you need to tell me, Luce?” Tim laughed. 

“Angela! I told you I wasn’t pregnant.” Lucy turned to her friend, cheeks reddening. 

“I know, I mean your future baby - who will be so cute, can you imagine?” 

“Tell ya what, we’ll put you on the short list.” Tim pulled up to her house, “Now, get out of my truck.” He laughed, “Good luck with her.” Tim turned his attention to Wes, who was holding the door open for Angela. 

“You too,” Wes smirked as Lucy started playing with the radio controls, starting to dance and sing along to some Bruno Mars song. Tim playfully smacked her hand away before she turned the volume up any higher, then waved at Wes before driving away. 

“Fun night?” Tim asked, turning to Lucy, who’s eyes were twinkling mischievously. 

“Mhm,” Lucy scooted closer to him now that they were alone, dragging her hand up his leg, kissing his neck. 

“Lucy…” his grip tightened on the steering wheel. 

“You want me to stop?” 

“That’s not what I said, but I’d like to survive the drive home so we can finish this.” He smiled at her. 

“Eyes on the road…officer.” She whispered in his ear trailing her hand even higher, as he sped up the car towards his condo. 

He reached his condo in record time, running around to the passenger side door, gently pulling Lucy out of the car and closing the door. Unable to wait, he pressed her against the side of his truck, causing her to giggle as his stubble tickled her neck. “You’re lucky we didn’t crash, Boot.” He trailed his hands up her sides, speaking in his T.O voice, “Inside. Now.” 

“So demanding.” She giggled, running towards the front door as he trailed behind, shaking his head with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the continued support with this story! I'm so glad you're enjoying it. I have another chapter written after this, and working on the last installment... or second to last. We will see.


	9. Wedding Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela & Wes' wedding festivities; Tim and Lucy get some good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Blessed by Thomas Rhett; highly recommend.

It was a cool, late summer day in LA. Angela and Wes had picked a beautiful venue, overlooking the ocean from a high cliff. There was a slight breeze, and only minimal clouds, ultimately setting the sky on fire by the time the reception started. Tim and Lucy got to share a table with Nyla, her ex-husband, Nolan and Grace, Jackson and Sterling, and Grey and his wife. Dinner was relaxed, the group laughing over Jackson telling the story about how Angela and Wes had met, fighting each other over police procedures, Grey telling stories about Tim as a rookie, throwing in stories he had heard about Nyla and Angela from his police buddies who trained them, causing Lucy to roll her eyes multiple times; apparently Tim got the idea of setting a fake bomb from his own training, he too had fallen for it, but Grey didn’t let him change after, sporting a flour covered uniform for the rest of the day. 

Being out in public, relaxed, in front of their friends without having to hide their relationship was new and though they still had the same fervor for each other, it sparked something new in them. As fun as sneaking around was, there was something to be said for not hiding, for feeling content in the company of others, not having to consciously avoid giving themselves away. The added loving atmosphere of a wedding amped that up as well, Tim wrapping his arm around the back of her chair, the two sitting closer than necessary, whispering to each other between lulls in conversation, laughing about their own inside jokes, just enjoying each other and the company of their friends. The others couldn’t help but smile at them, never would they have thought that Tim Bradford of all people would fall for his rookie, but they both truly deserved all the happiness in the world; it was one of those relationships that was refreshing for others to observe; one that was so fluid that it gave hope to everyone else that they too could find something like that. 

Tim was lost in thought, watching Angela and Wes perform their first dance as a married couple, hoping one day soon he would be doing the same; his focus however only followed the married couple for a few moments, his true focus was on Lucy, who apparently cried at weddings; he rubbed her shoulder as she wiped the happy tears from her eyes. Only a few days ago, they had found the perfect house, not even waiting to put an offer in. It was a two story, three bedroom home only twenty minutes from work, with a yard Kojo would definitely approve of. It was a fixer upper for sure, but Nolan had already offered to help fix it up, knowing the structure itself was still in pristine condition. They were hopeful, but still not letting themselves get too excited; even with the reduced price, their cop salary wasn’t the most useful when it came to buying an actual home with a yard in LA. Angela and Wes finished their dance, the DJ announcing that it was time to officially get the party started. 

“Go, I’m gonna go grab another beer.” He smiled at Lucy as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, she chasing after Jackson and Sterling. “Hey Kathy,” he answered the real estate agent stepping outside the tent. 

“Sorry to call you so late, hopefully I didn’t wake you, but I figured you and Lucy would want updates when I got them.” 

“No worries, we’re actually at a friends wedding. The night is just getting started.” 

“Well then, pop the champagne! They accepted your offer outright when I mentioned you were both officers in the LAPD. Apparently, their daughter had been taken a few years ago after the father was a lawyer on a criminal case and the LAPD saved her, they wanted to give back.” 

“Really? We got it?” Tim asked, not sure he was hearing right. They had low balled, thinking they would counter offer a bit higher, still allowing for some wiggle room in their budget. 

“You got it! You’re homeowners! I’ll get all the paperwork settled first thing tomorrow and we can set up a time to officially do the closing.” 

“Awesome, thank you so much!” 

“It’s been my pleasure. I think that home will be perfect for the two of you and whatever comes in the future. Congratulations to you both! And I’ll contact you tomorrow!” She hung up. 

Tim stood, staring down at his phone, a little shocked, but excited. Immediately looking for Lucy in the crowd, they made eye contact, and he smiled in the biggest Tim Bradford smile he could muster, eyes twinkling as he waved his phone at her, as they both had been waiting for a call. She knew that look, it was a look he reserved for her, like she was the center of his universe. Knowing it had been about two days since they put the offer in, she put two and two together, as he ran to her, she met him halfway. 

“We got it!” He shouted. 

“We got it?!” She questioned, not fully believing it. 

“We got it.” He nodded, “Apparently the owners have a soft spot for LAPD.” 

“We’re homeowners?” 

“Yes, Lucy.” He laughed nodding, picking her up and spinning her around, “You’re stuck with me now.”. Their friends watching the interaction from afar, as Lucy leaned down from the height she gained as he lifted her, kissing him with excitement. 

They returned to their friends, just as the music lulled, the voice of the DJ muffled in the background announcing it was time to slow the music down for a bit, Tim guiding her with his hand on the small of her back. “Ready to renovate another house, Nolan?” Lucy joked. 

“Hell yeah!!” He smiled, as everyone congratulated them. 

“Happy for you, Tim”, Grey grabbed Tim’s shoulder congratulating him before turning to Lucy, “Finally someone that can keep this one in line. Congratulations to you both.” Lucy nodded still somewhat awkward around Grey about her relationship with Tim. 

Tim quickly turned to Angela as Lucy showed pictures of the house to Grace and Sterling, “Closing day, I’m gonna need some help.” He said quickly, Angela knowing that he planned on proposing once they found a place. 

“Know how you’re doing it?” She whispered back, eyeing Lucy to make sure she was distracted. 

“I got a plan.” He smiled, shrugging slightly, nodding as Angela squealed. 

“You okay Angela?” Lucy turned back to the two of them. 

“Yeah.” She straightened up, “Just excited for you guys, that’s all.” Tim looked down hiding his smile; he better do this quick before Angela spills the beans. 

The next song started to swell; and it was a song Tim knew well; one of those songs you hear and it immediately makes you think of someone you love; it was called Blessed, and he truly felt blessed that day and all the previous ones that led him to her. Though he wasn’t a religious man, he took it as a sign; things were going to be okay; after all the bullshit he dealt with during and after his first marriage, he wasn’t sure he would ever find happiness again, becoming guarded to the possibility. That was at least, until Lucy ‘hot-shot’ Chen was assigned to him almost two years ago now; someone who forced her way in, and he allowed her to stay, letting the armor fall, finding a happiness he knew would be one for the books; a true blessing in his life. 

The lights are down, but you’re shinin’  
Like you always do  
Every day, I’m reminded   
Of the miracle of you 

“C’mon.” Tim grabbed Lucy’s hand as the started to couple off, enjoying the romance that came along with a wedding.

“I thought you didn’t dance?” She smiled at him as he dragged her towards the dance floor. 

“I think, for you, I can make an exception.” He smiled, pulling her into his chest, as she wrapped an arm around his neck, laughing as he started swaying her in his arms. 

You’re too good for coincidence   
And too perfect for an accident  
And I’m not sure where Heaven is  
But every night, I get a glimpse. 

They swayed in silence for some time, Lucy resting her head under his chin, as he placed a kiss on her hair. Both of them allowing their thoughts to wander into the future; Tim thinking of a future he didn’t think he would ever have. Lucy feeling the butterflies she felt that first morning she woke up in his arms, daydreaming about sitting on that back porch of their new house, wrapped in his arms after a long day at work. 

And I know I'm blessed  
Watching you spin in that dress  
Makin’ my heart beat out my chest   
I can’t count the times I’ve heard   
People say I’m lucky, but lucky ain’t the word   
Oh, I’m blessed  
And all I ain’t got is my breath  
You stole it the first time we met   
You’re more than I deserve   
People say I’m lucky, but lucky ain’t the word Oh I’m blessed. 

He interrupted her day dreaming, leaning back to look into her eyes, “This song has always reminded me of you.” 

“Really?” She looked at him a little shocked, “I’m surprised you listen to sappy love songs.” She giggled. 

“I’m full of surprises.” He joked back, before spinning her, quickly drawing her back into his chest, swaying back and forth. “I heard it on the radio on the way to the hospital after we found you,” his voice grew soft, “I had never been so relieved in my life, Lucy; like the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders, and not just because I knew you were going to be okay; it was when I knew that my feelings for you were a bit less than platonic, and that after the mess with Isabel that I was capable of have those strong feelings again for someone.” 

She was silent, letting him continue. 

“But, I knew I couldn’t act on it, not for awhile anyway…” 

I keep checking you for halos  
Swear you’re an angel in the skies   
You blow my mind from every angle, and I   
Can see Heaven in your eyes

You’re too good for coincidence  
And too perfect for an accident   
And I’m not sure where Heaven is  
But every night, I get a glimpse

“What made you act on it?” She finally spoke, eyes glistening; though Tim had opened up considerably, it was still rare for him to share such raw emotion. 

He paused for a moment, thinking of that day only a few hours before she came barreling through his door. 

“That day you showed up, I was a mess…earlier that week you had been going on and on about some ridiculous reality show while we were on patrol, you were so animated and serious,” he laughed, “and I don’t know, it seems stupid that something like that hit me like a frigging train, but it was when I realized that I wanted to hear you talk about silly things like that every day of my life… that my not so platonic feelings were way more than that. It freaked me out.” He paused, “I had gone home to wallow in my inability to tell you, and instead I knew I came off as a huge ass hole all week. Anyway, I turned the radio on and this song came on and it reminded me of that day we found you and all the days before that that led to where we were; it had kind of become one of those songs that instantly made me think of you when it came on, I could listen to it and immediately calm down. I knew I had a problem and had to say something, at the very least apologize for being a dick all week, I almost drove to your apartment that night, but I was a chicken shit, knowing you would press for why I was being the way I was, and I wasn’t sure how to tell you.” 

And I know I’m blessed (blessed)   
Watching you spin in that dress (dress)  
Makin’ my heart beat out my chest   
I can’t count the times I’ve heard   
People say I’m lucky, but lucky ain’t the word  
Oh, I’m blessed (blessed)   
And all I ain’t got is my breath (breath)   
You stole it the first time we met  
You’re more than I deserve  
People say I’m lucky, but lucky ain’t the word   
Oh, I’m blessed. 

“Tim..” Lucy whispered, not knowing that he had anguished over his feelings for her so intently. 

“Let me finish.” He cut her off with a soft smile, “Anyway, I should have known that you wouldn’t let me get away with it, and you showed up at my door looking like you were going to kill me. You were so passionate and pissed, and it was adorable…” He smiled at the memory as she gave him a look like my rage is not adorable. “You just kept yelling, but I wasn’t hearing any of it, I was just standing there thinking if you wanted to yell at me like that every day for the rest of my life I would die a happy man, which… I know is ridiculous, but it’s the truth. That’s when I figured you were already pretty pissed at me, so if you didn’t feel the same, at least you could just go on being mad. So, I told you.” 

“I’m so glad you did.” She smiled at him, tears threatening to fall. “I knew you were a sap.” She giggled. 

“Only for you.” He smiled back at her, before she rested her head back on his shoulder. 

“I knew I had it bad the night we all went out to celebrate your official promotion,” she looked into his eyes with a smile, remembering that night, “When we all ran to the beach and you tackled me when I tried to steal your money clip again.”

“That’s what did it for you?” He laughed. 

“Ok, Mr. turned on by me yelling at you; you might want to talk to a therapist about that.” She rolled her eyes. 

“I’m turned on by everything you do.” He smirked, but was sincere. 

“You’re a horn dog.” She playfully smacked his chest. 

Baby, you’re the kind of girl that I’ve always prayed for  
And I swear by my dying breath that I will be faithful   
Oh, baby  
‘Cause I’m on my knees (I’m on my knees  
Whoa, you make me believe 

Baby, I’m blessed (blessed)   
Watching you spin in that dress (dress)   
Makin’ my heart beat out of my chest.   
I can’t count the times I’ve heard  
People say I’m lucky, but lucky aint the word  
Oh, I’m blessed (blessed)   
And all I ain’t got is my breath (breath)   
You stole it the first time we met  
You’re more than I deserve  
People say I’m lucky, but lucky ain’t the word  
Oh, I’m blessed. 

“I love you, Lucy Chen.” He whispered, “Sue me.” 

She smiled up at him, before standing on her tip toes, moving her hands to pull him down for a kiss, wordlessly telling him that she too loved him with everything she had. As the song came to an end, she realized, they were truly blessed. Here they were the wedding of their close friend, officially as a couple, they had survived multiple close calls, and overcome their pasts, leading them to today. Lovers, homeowners, and partners in work and life. Yes, blessed was the perfect word for what they were. For Tim, that closing date couldn’t come soon enough, he wanted to dance like this again with the love of his life, but at his own wedding to Lucy, and again at the wedding of their own children as they grew old together; he was finally confident he could make that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support through this story! I'm totally getting cornier and cornier as this one goes on, but hope you enjoyed regardless!


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Lucy close on their dream home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this! Severe writers block with how to end it.

The day had arrived, closing day on the house. By 11 am, they would own the place and Tim had his plan in action. They would sign everything and then go to celebrate at their favorite lunch spot, Tim leaving one of the spare house keys on the tire of his truck. Angela’s job was to snag the key and go set his plan in motion. They were moving as much of the little stuff they could today, Lucy thought alone, with big movers coming the next day. But, in addition to the main surprise, Tim had wrangled the others to help with the process, making the whole thing happen today. 

They were finishing up their celebratory meal when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He had done his best to stall the meal, but Lucy was eager to go plan out where to put furniture and all that, so when he pulled his phone out seeing the “all set” from Angela he sighed with relief. They wrapped up the meal, Tim guiding her out of the restaurant, nervous and excited for what he was about to do. 

“You alright? You seem nervous.” Lucy turned to Tim. He was fidgety, tapping the steering wheel; and quieter than usual. 

“Just excited,” he turned to her briefly, smiling reassuringly. Sometimes, she was too good at reading him. 

“Me too,” She smiled back as they pulled down their new street. 

Arriving at the house, it looked the same as they remembered — quiet neighborhood, but close to the small downtown section of that part of the city, craftsman style with a large porch, two stories, and a big beautiful oak tree out front. Tim pulled in to the driveway, shutting off the truck, letting the moment of them arriving at their home together sink in. 

After a few moments, Lucy jumped out of the truck, and headed towards the front door. Tim, watched her for a moment, before quickly catching up. Here goes nothing, he thought. “You wanna do the honors?” He tossed her his keychain, which now included the front door keys to the house. 

She smiled as she caught the keys, before turning and starting to insert them into the lock. As she opened the door, he placed a hand on the small of her back, sweeping her up in his arms, as he carried her through the door. After carrying her across the threshold, he put her down letting her observe the transformation he had Angela help him with. What she found inside took her breath away, there were what looked like real candles (fake of course, since he didn’t want to burn down their brand new house), covering almost every window-sill, the fire place, and counter tops in a romantic haze of light, the darkness increased by the blinds being closed. There were multiple pictures lined up on the mantel of the fireplace, some of her and Tim, a few group pictures with all their friends and family members, and her favorite goofy picture of Kojo. The picture that stood out, was one she didn’t even know existed; it was an unstaged, a caught in the moment picture of her and Tim in what she was pretty sure her first month of training. They were standing side by side in uniform, and she could tell the picture was taken through one of the many glass windows in the station; and they were looking at each other. Tim looked stern, but amused; she was smiling up at him. Though that moment had been caught very early on in their relationship, looking at it now she could see that they were crazy if they ever thought their partnership was strictly professional. They were quick friends from the start, destined to end up right where they were. 

The picture had drawn her in for a few moments as Tim watched her observe it. She wasn’t paying attention, so he used the opportunity to fish the ring out of his pocket, slipping it out of it’s box. 

“Tim - what is all of th—“ She spoke before she had fully turned around, stopping short when it hit her what he was about to do. 

He closed the distance between them, never shifting his gaze from her own. “I know we’ve discussed forever and in many ways buying this house together solidified that…” he paused, his voice dropping an octave, “but, life is about more than that and I want everything the world has to offer with you. You are the single greatest thing to ever happen to me, and I’d be a fool to not acknowledge that in every way I can, every day of my life… Sometimes, when I think about my life, I think every choice, event, and moment, good or bad, was setting me up to meet you, Lucy ‘hot-shot’ Chen,” he remembered the day she was assigned to him with a smile, “You make me a better man, you challenge me in ways no one else does, you drive me crazy..” He smirked, “but my favorite thing you do, is you love me, despite my flaws, despite my baggage, despite all the push ups I made you do, and for that I am the luckiest guy alive, and I want everyone to know it. So —“ he paused, bending down on one knee, seeing her eyes water at his words, as her smile grew evident on her face, holding the ring up as he grasped her hand with his free one, “Boot,” he winked, “What do you say? Will you marry me?” 

She smiled at him, a big, warm, loving smile as happy tears escaped her twinkling eyes, “Tim Bradford, of course I’ll marry you.” She sniffled with a laugh. He stood, sliding the ring onto her slightly shaking hands as she watched intently, wiggling her fingers as she grew accustomed to the new part of herself. She stared for a few seconds, before looking up into his eyes, “You’re perfect. This is perfect.” She leaned up, kissing him softly, before he picked her up, allowing the kiss to deepen as he placed her on the kitchen counter. A few minutes later, Lucy stopped him, “You wanna check that? Your phone’s vibrated like ten times.” She laughed. 

He groaned and rolled his eyes, knowing it was Angela wanting an update. Pulling his phone out he saw multiple texts and a few missed calls, “You up for one more surprise?” 

“If the surprises keep being like this, yes.” She wiggled her finger. 

Tim smiled before hitting send and bringing the phone to his ear, “Hey Angela…..Yes, she said yes…..” He laughed, “Yep, all set. See you in a few. And Angela… thanks.” He hung up. 

“See you in a few?” Lucy asked as they heard beeping outside, her going to the window to see what the commotion was about. “Oh my God!” She laughed seeing Angela roll up with a truck full of stuff, Wes in tow; behind her Nolan driving the moving truck, Jackson’s small car stuffed to the brim, and Nyla with her SUV also filled. “You set this all up?” 

Tim shrugged innocently with a laugh, “Couldn’t wait I guess.” 

“In that case, let’s get this show on the road.” Lucy smiled, quickly kissing him one last time before opening the door to their friends, who were just as excited as they were to watch the next chapter of Lucy and Tim to unfold before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I know it was a shorter chapter, but it felt right to end it there.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, hope you enjoyed! I have a few chapters written, so I'll post periodically.


End file.
